United States patent application publication 2011/0146643 discloses a two-stroke engine, the transfer channels of which have a side wall region running approximately perpendicular to the cylinder longitudinal axis. Proceeding from this region, the side wall slopes continuously downward in the direction of the crankcase as far as the outlet opening into the crankcase.